A Day In The Life
by Crittab
Summary: A day in Nathan's life through his eyes. He's got it all? Yeah, sure. One shot fic. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, shocked? So was I, but what can you do? It's a crazy world out there! Song Just like you is by Three Days Grace. This is not a songfic.  
  
Nathan Scott. The poster boy child? No. But he is Dan Scott's child, which means he has to be the next best thing. He has to train he has to work. He has to be perfect in basketball, no matter whom he hurts or what he has to do. So, what does he think of the life he was thrown into? Well, let him tell you.  
  
**Okay, here is the average day in my life from start to finish.**  
  
Nathan Scott was woken from a semi-pleasant dream by the light in his room being switched on. He squinted to get used to the light and glanced at the clock.  
  
5:00 A.M.  
  
"Get up, Nathan. We'll go for a run," said the older man, clad in black sweats and a muscle shirt. Nathan pulled himself out of bed and threw on similar clothes, wishing for a few extra hours of the wonderful, albeit elusive sleep.  
  
He ran down the stair where he found his father in the kitchen, making protein shakes. He was handed a nutrition bar and a glass filled with the fruity substance for breakfast.  
  
"You look like hell," Dan said. Nathan nodded.  
  
"Thanks," he considered saying something else, but knew it would only make the man in front of him angry, so he held his tongue.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Bad night?"  
  
"Nope, just long. It doesn't help that you're waking me up before the sun rises though."  
  
"How else are we supposed to train? You have school in three hours, basketball afterwards. Do you have any spare time you'd like to let me know about?"  
  
"None that I want you to know about, Dad. Let's just get this over with."  
  
The two started out for a three mile run. When Nathan slowed, Dan sped up, just to keep the young man on his toes.  
  
When at last the two stopped, Nathan was allowed a five minute rest, then he and Dan made their way to the weight room.  
  
"I want you starting with 160, then we'll bump it up," Dan said. He and Nathan loaded up the bench press and began with Dan spotting.  
  
After a few minutes, they added an extra twenty pounds. Then twenty again until Nathan could no longer lift it.  
  
"I want you to work on that, you should be able to do 220," Dan said. Nathan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? Look, if you want to succeed in basketball, you have to have the power to get the ball to the basket. If not, the scouts won't look twice."  
  
"And what if I want to do something else? What if basketball isn't the only thing I want to do in my life?" Dan stopped short and looked down upon his son.  
  
"What did you have in mind? You don't have the grades to get into University. Without basketball you have nothing. You'll be nothing."  
  
"Well, look at you. You weren't exactly top in your class but you still made it."  
  
"And I would have done a lot better if Whitey hadn't screwed my basketball over."  
  
"Look around dad, I think you've done pretty well for yourself, despite Whitey screwing you over," Nathan drawled. He slung a towel over his shoulder and took a sip of his water.  
  
"What makes you think you'll do as well as I did?"  
  
"What makes you think I wont, Dad? Come on, you need to have a little faith in me," Nathan said. Dan put his hand on his sons shoulder.  
  
"I have all of the faith in the world in your basketball abilities, son. I just want you to have the best future possible."  
  
"What, you mean the future you never had?" Nathan knew he was hitting the nail on the head, but also knew Dan wouldn't take it lightly.  
  
"Go shower and get ready for school. We'll train more tonight."  
  
**You think that's bad. Hey, it's only seven in the morning. **  
  
Nathan walked into the tall, foreboding building that was Tree Hill High. He walked through the halls, ignoring all of the girls who wanted him, and all of the guys who wanted to be him.  
  
He walked to his locker and pulled out the math book he required for his first class then slammed the door closed and turned to walk to his class, colliding with hard with Brooke, causing them both to fall.  
  
"Hey, if you wanted to go down with me, all you had to do was ask," she said with a sly grin as he let out a hand for her to get up. He kneeled down and picked up all of their things, handing hers to her.  
  
"I don't like leftovers, sorry," he spat back with a cocky grin. She shook her head and grinned.  
  
"On your game so early, I'm impressed."  
  
"It's not hard to impress you, Brooke."  
  
"Mmm, well, as much as I'd love to continue this little conversation, I see a fine specimen who would definitely like talking to me. See you at the game tonight," she said. She patted his chest lightly and walked past him. He just shook his head and with a chuckle continued on his route. As much as Brooke could utterly annoy him, she was the best verbal sparring partner he knew of.  
  
He walked a bit further until he heard a voice from behind him that made him smile.  
  
"Morning," she said happily. He turned around and kissed her hello.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
"I dreamt of you, so very well," he said. She just laughed.  
  
"You know those lines don't work on me, Mr. Scott."  
  
"No? I'll have to come up with some new material," he said. He tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Aww, such sweet gestures. My heart may thump right out of me."  
  
"Well, we must calm that rapid heart down. Whatever will we do?"  
  
"Beats me, I guess I'll just have to go to class and stare at Mr. Lewis for an hour. That may make it slow so much it stops altogether."  
  
"I'll see you in study hall," he said. She just smiled and turned in the other direction, subsequently running into and starting up an animated conversation with her best friend, and Nathan worst enemy, Lucas Scott.  
  
So the day went on, and on and on, until finally it ended with a bang, or in Nathan's world, a pop quiz. One that happened to involve everything he had slept through in previous classes, making it next to impossible to complete.  
  
After the last period, he made his way to the gym for practice. He walked into the dressing room and immediately pulled out the bag of pills he had hidden. Swallowing one down, he proceeded to dress and then ran out to join the team for the practice.  
  
Of course this practise had been as or more eventful than the past few. Like most, it ended with him getting yelled at by Whitey, and the team all wondering what the hell he was doing. All this on top of the world's worst headache. Fun, fun.  
  
**Okay, we've made it to 4:00. Let's just skip the two hours between now and the game where I eat dinner and prep for the game. Zoom, zoom- Okay, it's 6:00 p.m. Game time. **  
  
Nathan was in the locker room, dressing for the game like the rest of his team. He had already popped another pill, and was feeling pumped. He threw on his 'Ravens' jersey and shorts and was just waiting for Tim to get ready so they could head out.  
  
The two made there way out of the change room, right behind Luke and Jake. The four players made their way out onto the court and began warming up by shooting hoops and doing quick drills.  
  
6:15, game starts.  
  
Tim takes the jump ball and hits it toward Lucas who advances up the court. He passes it low to Nathan who goes in for the slammer.  
  
2 points for the Ravens.  
  
And so the game goes for the hour with minimal fouls against anyone except Nathan. It's because the ref hates him, really.  
  
By the end of the game, the Ravens are up 64 to 27. Points scored by Nathan Scott, 30, just short of his dads record. Points scored by Lucas Scott, 31. Just to spite his brother and dad.  
  
Okay, the game from hell is over now. Nathan goes home instead of the usual after party and he goes right to bed. No sense staying up, he knows he won't get enough sleep anyways.  
  
**Okay, so that's my day, an easy one in comparison. What? You don't think it's so bad? Try being in my shoes. I guarantee you'll change your mind. Hey dad, maybe you should listen to this song**  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
  
I could be stupid  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold  
  
I could be ruthless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
  
I could be senseless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you.  
  
**Yeah, I know that makes you mad. So get over it. Maybe you can blame that on Whitey too, Lord knows it can't be your fault.**  
  
The End. 


End file.
